The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units.
The invention also relates to arrangements for tilting and trimming the propulsion assemblies of such marine propulsion devices.
The invention further relates to hydraulically operated trimming and tilting arrangements for the propulsion assemblies of such marine propulsion devices.
Attention is directed to the following prior United States Patents:
Mercier U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,400, issued Apr. 28, 1970.
Carpenter U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,455, issued Mar. 27, 1973.
Kurling U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,104, issued Mar. 26, 1974.
Shimanckas U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,198, issued Nov. 12, 1974.
Borst U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,592, issued Feb. 4, 1975.
Borst U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,517, issued May 27, 1975.